wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Swim With A Friend
Swim With A Friend is a Series 4 episode. Synopsis Join The Wiggles and their friends as they set sail on SS Feathersword and join in the fun of Dorothy's dance class. Let's see what's happening in Wigglehouse and join The Wiggles and their friends as they sing Let's Go Swimming and fly through the sky. They sing about Sydney with Professor Singalottasonga. Plot Welcome to The Wiggles Show. You never know you're going to meet, like Dorothy! Song #1 - Fly Through The Sky – animated Sailing Around the World - Professor Songalottasonga is coming to visit, and the crew is getting ready to receive him. Alfonso excuses himself to prepare a tiramisu and on his way, he sings O Sole Mio, and sticks his head out of the doorway several times. Alfonso continues singing the song while he cooks some more, when the Professor arrives and finishes the song with him. Everyone applauds. Song #2 - Sydney Barcarolle featuring Professor Singalottasonga. Dorothy's Dance Class - Brett and Larissa teach the Greek Fisher, which is mostly about keeping your arms in the air and moving back and forth like a Greek dancer. Wigglehouse - Jeff wants to paint Wigglehouse. The other Wiggles offer to help but Jeff insists on doing it alone and he's going to be in the kitchen. The other Wiggles speculate on the task at hand. Jeff asks for some paper, and Murray, thinking he needs a dropcloth, hands him a large roll of paper, but Jeff only takes a small piece of that. Then Jeff asks for a brush, and when presented with a roller brush and some other brushes, Jeff picks a small brush, confusing the other Wiggles. Anthony suggests looking through some color charts and each Wiggle picks a favorite shade of color. The other Wiggles rest a while and go into the kitchen to see how Jeff is doing. But the kitchen looks the same color as before. Jeff declares he's almost done and then shows the others what he did, which is a painting of the Wigglehouse. Afterwards, Jeff decides to paint the garage, but this time he needs help because he's really painting the garage. Song #3 - Here Come The Chicken – animated Jeff introduces the next song. Song #4 - Let's Go Swimming It's time to say goodbye, but someone's missing. Oh, it's Anthony! Song List # Fly Through The Sky # Sydney Barcarolle # Here Come The Chicken # Let's Go Swimming Gallery SydneyBarcarolle-SATWPrologue.jpg|Captain Feathersword and the pirate crew mopping AlfonsoRinaldiinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Alfonso ElefteriosKourtis.jpg|Elefterios LucyStuartinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Lucy Stuart SydneyBarcarolle-SATWPrologue2.jpg|Professor Singalottasonga greeting the pirate crew ProfessorSingalottasonga.jpg|Professor Singalottasonga SydneyBarcarolle.jpg|"Sydney Barcarolle" SydneyBarcarolle2.jpg|The Wiggles, Henry and Wags ProfessorSingalottasongaSingingSydneyBarcarolle.jpg|Professor Singalottasonga singing ProfessorSingalottasongaontheSydneyHarbourBridge.jpg|Professor on Sydney Harbour Bridge ProfessorSingalottasongaattheSydneyOperaHouse.jpg|Professor at the Sydney Opera House ProfessorSingalottasongaatManlyBeach.jpg|Professor at Manly Beach BenandProfessorSingalottasonga.jpg|Ben and Professor ProfessorSingalottasonga,BenandCaterina.jpg|Professor, Ben and Caterina ProfessorSingalottasongaatSydneyHarbour.jpg|Professor at Sydney Harbour AnthonyandHenryinSailingAroundtheWorld.png|Anthony and Henry TheNonrealisticWigglesinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles TheUnforgottenWigglesinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles MurrayandJeffinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Murray and Jeff File:ProfessorSingalottasongainSailingAroundtheWorldDeletedScene.jpg|Professor Singalottasonga File:CaptainFeatherswordinSailingAroundtheWorldDeletedScene.jpg|Captain thanking Professor File:SydneyBarcarolle-Epilogue.jpg|Captain saying goodbye Dorothy'sDanceClass-TheGreekFisher.png|Dorothy's Dance Class: The Greek Fisher Dorothy'sDanceClass-TheGreekFisher2.png|Brett and Larissa doing the Greek Fisher TheWigglesinFriendlyFeatherswordCrew.jpg|The Wiggles reading JeffinFriendlyFeatherswordCrew.jpg|Jeff PaintWigglehouse3.jpg|Jeff decides to paint Wigglehouse MurrayinFriendlyFeatherswordCrew.jpg|Murray AnthonyandMurrayinFriendlyFeatherswordCrew.jpg|Anthony and Murray PaintWigglehouse25.jpg|''"HUH?!? HUH?!? HUH?!?"'' TheAwakeWigglesinFriendlyFeatherswordCrew.jpg|Murray wonders what colour he's going to paint his room. PaintWigglehouse16.jpg|Anthony talks about colours of food. PaintWigglehouse17.jpg|''"And of course Blue Blueberries!"'' PaintWigglehouse4.jpg|Jeff asks for some paper PaintWigglehouse5.jpg|Murray gets paper GregandAnthonyinFriendlyFeatherswordCrew.jpg|''"Greg, what does he want paper for?"'' PaintWigglehouse7.jpg|Greg says that he might be putting the paper on the floor TheUnforgottenWigglesinFriendlyFeatherswordCrew.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles TheOtherWigglesinFriendlyFeatherswordCrew.jpg|Murray with a roll of paper PaintWigglehouse9.jpg|Jeff takes a little bit PaintWigglehouse26.jpg|''"HUH?!? HUH?!? HUH?!?"'' PaintWigglehouse24.jpg|The Awake Wiggles AnthonyinFriendlyFeatherswordCrew.jpg|Anthony asks Greg if Jeff will use paper to stop the paint spilling on the floor. GreginFriendlyFeatherswordCrew.jpg|Greg thought he was gonna use it to put in the floor so it didn't spill paint everywhere. MurrayandJeffinFriendlyFeatherswordCrew.jpg|Jeff asks for a paint brush PaintWigglehouse11.jpg|Murray gets paint brushes PaintWigglehouse12.jpg|Greg thought he was gonna ask for a roller PaintWigglehouse13.jpg|Murray with paint brushes PaintWigglehouse14.jpg|Jeff takes a small one PaintWigglehouse27.jpg|''"HUH?!? HUH?!? HUH?!?"'' PaintWigglehouse18.jpg|The Wiggle look at a colour chart GregandMurrayinFriendlyFeatherswordCrew.jpg|Greg and Murray TheAwakeWigglesSitting.jpg|The Awake Wiggles sitting down on couch TheAwakeWigglesReading.jpg|The Awake Wiggles reading PaintWigglehouse19.jpg|Jeff tells The Wiggles to come in the kitchen PaintWigglehouse20.jpg|The Wiggles puzzled that everything looks the same PaintWigglehouse21.jpg|But Jeff reveals he was painting a PICTURE of Wigglehouse. PaintWigglehouse22.jpg|Jeff decides to paint the garage. PaintWigglehouse23.jpg|Greg says he might not need help with that. PaintWigglehouse.jpg|''"Would anyone like to help me paint the garage?"'' PaintWigglehouse2.jpg|''"HUH?!? HUH?!? HUH?!?"'' Let'sGoSwimming-TVPrologue.jpg|Jeff introducing "Let's Go Swimming" File:Let'sGoSwimming1.png|The Wiggles File:Let'sGoSwimmingtitlecard1.png File:Let'sGoSwimming2.png|Greg playing the yellow Maton electric guitar File:Let'sGoSwimmingtitlecard2.png File:Let'sGoSwimmingtitlecard.png|Title card File:Let'sGoSwimming4.png|Anthony playing the drums File:Let'sGoSwimming5.png|Greg and Anthony File:Let'sGoSwimming3.png|Murray and Jeff File:Let'sGoSwimming6.png|Henry and the Wiggly Dancers File:Let'sGoSwimming7.png|Lucy and Larissa File:Let'sGoSwimming8.png|Ryan, Tamara, and Franko File:Let'sGoSwimming9.png File:Let'sGoSwimming10.png File:Let'sGoSwimming11.png|Henry and Franko File:Let'sGoSwimming12.png File:Let'sGoSwimming13.png File:Let'sGoSwimming14.png File:Let'sGoSwimming15.png File:Let'sGoSwimming16.png File:Let'sGoSwimming17.png File:Let'sGoSwimming18.png File:Let'sGoSwimming19.png|Larissa File:Let'sGoSwimming20.png File:Let'sGoSwimming21.png|Tamara, Ryan, Henry, and Larissa File:Let'sGoSwimming22.png File:Let'sGoSwimming23.png File:Let'sGoSwimming24.png File:Let'sGoSwimming25.png File:Let'sGoSwimming26.png File:Let'sGoSwimming27.png File:Let'sGoSwimming28.png File:Let'sGoSwimming29.png|Murray File:Let'sGoSwimming30.png File:Let'sGoSwimming31.png File:Let'sGoSwimming32.png File:Let'sGoSwimming33.png File:Let'sGoSwimming34.png File:Let'sGoSwimming35.png File:Let'sGoSwimming36.png File:Let'sGoSwimming37.png|Henry, Larissa, Franko, and Lucy File:Let'sGoSwimming38.png File:Let'sGoSwimming39.png File:Let'sGoSwimming40.png File:Let'sGoSwimming41.png File:Let'sGoSwimming42.png File:Let'sGoSwimming43.png File:Let'sGoSwimming44.png File:Let'sGoSwimming45.png File:Let'sGoSwimming46.png File:Let'sGoSwimming47.png File:Let'sGoSwimming48.png File:Let'sGoSwimming49.png File:Let'sGoSwimming50.png File:Let'sGoSwimming51.png File:Let'sGoSwimming52.png File:Let'sGoSwimming53.png File:Let'sGoSwimming54.png File:Let'sGoSwimming55.png File:Let'sGoSwimming56.png File:Let'sGoSwimming57.png File:Let'sGoSwimming58.png File:Let'sGoSwimming59.png|Larissa, Franko, and Lucy File:Let'sGoSwimming60.png File:Let'sGoSwimming61.png File:Let'sGoSwimming62.png File:Let'sGoSwimming63.png File:Let'sGoSwimming64.png File:Let'sGoSwimming65.png File:Let'sGoSwimming66.png File:TopoftheTotstitlecard1.png File:TopoftheTotstitlecard2.png Bandicam 2018-09-07 20-58-32-406.jpg Bandicam 2018-10-11 11-16-35-413.jpg Alternate titles *Let's Go Swimming (Playhouse Disney title) Category:Music Category:Series 4 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:The Wiggles TV series Category:Wiggles episodes Category:2005 Category:2005 episodes Category:Episodes focused on Jeff Category:Penultimate episodes Category:Series 4 Category:Galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:Series 4 Galleries Category:Episodes Named After Songs Category:2004 Category:2004 episodes Category:2006 Category:2006 episodes